experiment_group_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Character: Harris Amida
Basic Information Name: Harris Amida Sex: Male Birth Date: October 28 Species: Japanese Shorthair (Cat) Birthplace: Nagoya, Japan Early Life Harris was born to a wealthy, noble family living in a village near Nagoya in the year 1899. He was to become a scholar alongside his younger brother, and was tutored privately in literature, history, mathematics, Kyokushin karate, jujutsu, and astronomy. He was a model student. He studied hard, respected his teacher, and never broke the rules. His younger brother, Stafford, was the opposite. Harris would grow to despise his brother for his behavior. Harris made a large gamble when he was eighteen. He requested his inheritance from his father, who obliged him. With a large sum of money, Harris invested in several American stocks, putting extra money into one in particular. Almost all of the stocks did well, especially the one he put most of his money into. Suddenly, he found himself richer than his father, the first millionaire in his lineage. Professional Career Having made his fortune at such a young age, he moved to America to start a business. While managing a real estate firm and booming technology conglomerate, he met Miyako, also an immigrant from Japan. The two fell in love, and were married in 1923. Harris never let his personal life interfere with his professional career. He was a determined CEO of several companies now, and had a standard to maintain. However, soon Harris began to deliberate having a child with his wife, and they both seemed to agree it was a good idea. However, there was almost never any time for them to make good on their plans thanks to the massive workload Harris had. At one point, he realized Miyako was aging faster than him. In fact, it didn't seem like he was aging at all. He visited a doctor and was given a full examination. The doctor told him the forty-two year old Harris that he would have believed him if he said he was twenty. What the doctor had discovered was a strange, different kind of white blood cell that was highly capable and active. They would quickly eliminate any disease from the common cold to cancer tumors. The doctor was unable to explain the lack of aging, and agreed to keep Harris's condition a secret. A year later, one of Harris's business partners double-crossed him and took over his companies, taking a large part of Harris's savings. This was a big blow, but Harris was determined to use his remaining money to start another company, climb in the ranks and reclaim his other franchises. He never got the chance. Miyako became the victim of a stabbing, and died. This crippled Harris's motivation, and he stayed out of the business world for a long time, preferring to spend time in bars and liquor stores. A year passed, and Harris made a comeback, but nobody noticed. This was according to plan. Over the next many years, Harris meticulously crafted backdoors into the biggest corporations' mainframes. He made friends in the right places. He slowly, and quietly, started to earn his fortune back. Nothing was on the books, and he realized what an advantage he had. He could pull strings in nearly every industry. He could pilot large companies he didn't own in cognito. With this power, he ousted the partner who betrayed him and sent him to federal prison. He then put other, more trustworthy people, including Kieran Carter, in positions of power in his franchises while he quietly governed them from the background. On a business trip to China, Harris came across Horatio, a French-born Chinese-speaking kangaroo trainee at a Shaolin monastery. Impressed by the joey's skill and resolve, Harris adopted him. Through several years, Harris taught him Kyokushin karate and jujutsu to add to Horatio's existing prowess in wushu. Harris found Troy after hearing about an entire gang being found dead, stabbed with the same knife. After a little bit of searching around Illinois, Harris found him in a pub drinking himself into oblivion. After taking him back to a vacation house in Springfield and sobering him up, Harris offered Troy a job. Troy accepted, and the Agency was born. Harris would run the whole outfit from a safe house he owned in Kansas, where all the members of the Agency would live. Harris also caught wind of a political scandal in the MI6, and heard from a source that the two agents responsible for the downfall of the corrupt leaders in the UK's intelligence services were moving to the United States. He decided it would be best to leave them alone after learning they were married and had very little time to themselves. Six months down the road, and Harris approached them with a job offer. They accepted as well. Hadworth was also offered a job as a reconnassance specialist when Pinatubo brought him back, and Hadworth held the title for a short time before resigning out of fear for the job. Harris allowed him to resign and still live at the safe house until further notice. Harris also found android butler Hudleigh in a state of emotional distress and physical desprepair. Calling upon some contacts, Harris found the rare parts he needed to fix Hudleigh and offer him a job. Hudleigh accepted, and did most of the housekeeping, cooking, and security detail. A year or so later, one of Harris's companies was hacked. A few million dollars was stolen, and Harris tracked the money to the slums of Detroit. Aliza, Horatio and Harris went to confront the hacker, and discovered an exotic dancer with a knack for hacking. Her name was Molly. Harris offered to not press charges if she worked for him. She accepted the offer. Eventually, Harris started to warm up to Molly, and was astounded to find out she had the same condition as him. She was born in the 60's but didn't look a day over 25. Her white blood cells were identical to his. The two entered an intimate romantic compact eventually, something Harris hadn't done for the more part of a century. Eventually, Harris passed away in a broadcasted standoff alongside his brother Stafford and partner Molly. angsty teen.JPG Friendly.JPG Party Harris.JPG Rainy Reverie.JPG Reverie.JPG Yoga is Retarded.JPG